The present invention relates to a flashlight apparatus, and more particularly to a rechargeable flashlight and a mounting bracket for mounting the flashlight to a support while recharging the flashlight's power source.
Rechargeable flashlights should have a construction which provides effective lighting in a variety of environments. This construction should also allow easy mounting to a support during recharging and easy dismounting. The flashlight apparatus meets this criteria.